The present invention-relates to a history content representation system for information processors, which incorporates editing functions and enables operational histories to be managed in order to revert applications back to any desired point in the past or make effective use of past operations.
So far, systems creating a character string of programs or data or documents, patterns, images or sounds have incorporated editing functions for shift, insertion, deletion, substitution, and so on. For making effective use of the past operations done by users or reverting current applications back to any point in the past in using these editing capabilities, undo/redo and history functions have been used in the art. These are designed to revert patterns back to any desired point in the past or to output the command sequence the user typed in a history list format, enabling the user to reexecute any desired one of the commands for reuse.
For instance, one examplary system so far designed as graphical user interfaces is diagrammatically illustrated in FIG. 1. This system is designed so as to be capable of making use of the history of edited text.
As shown in FIG. 1A, a text history data block 51 incorporates the function capable of managing the history data of edited text and, for instance, has such internal data as mentioned below:
______________________________________ Insertion "Line (0,0)-(10,10)" Deletion "Circle (Center: 5,5; Radius: 3)" . . . . . . ______________________________________
A text-processing block 52 incorporates the function of creating, deleting and has otherwise processing text and, for instance, internal data regarding text such as the one mentioned below:
Insertion "Line (0,0)-(10,10)"
Deletion "Circle (Center: 5,5; Radius: 3)"
A control block 53 incorporates the function of interpreting and executing user's operations, displaying the results of execution, and so on.
When making use of operational history with the system mentioned above, the user issues instructions in order to output a history list, and the application side responds to them, displaying the results of execution, as typically shown in FIG. 1B, and giving the following history list in a character string:
______________________________________ 1. Insertion "Circle (Center: 10,10; Radius: 3)" 2. Insertion "Circle (Center: 20,10; Radius: 3)" 3. Insertion "Circle (Center: 20,20; Radius: 3)" 4. . . . 5. . . . 6. . . . 7. Insertion "Character" Element: A"" . . . 12. Insertion "Character" Element: F"". ______________________________________
Then, as the user types "Reexecution 1", the application according responds and executes the following
1. Insertion "Circle (Center: 10,10; Radius: 3)" of the operational history. In order to correct an error and redo the application, the user issues the revert command before one point of time. The application side accordingly responds and executes the following:
Deletion "Character" Element: F"from the latest operation of the operational history
12 Insertion "Character" Element: F", and adding to the operational history
13. Deletion "Character" Element: F".
By repeatedly issuing the revert commands before one point of time in the manner mentioned above, the user reverts the application back to where errors have occurred. In order to re-do the application, the user selects pertinent operation from a character string of the operational history and executes it or, in the alternative, the user retype commands.
In the conventional systems, however, correcting a part of the past has to be achieved by reverting the application back to where correction and redoing is required that is, the user has to perform the same operations. A problem with displaying the operational history list, as shown in FIG. 1B, is that it is awkward to the user, because the user must discriminate the operations on the screen presenting the user with the results of execution by making comparisons between the history list and the results of execution. Another problem is that it is unable to edit a plurality of command histories.
What is required for reusing operational history or reverting an application back to any point in the past is a method of presenting the user with history, which is easy not only to understand but to operate as well. However, conventional applications incorporating graphical interfaces (such as, depicting applications) teach nothing as to how to effectively present users with the contents of history.